WolfQuest Pack Story
by Melancholic Rose
Summary: NONE OF THIS STORY BELONGS TO ME IT ALL BELONGS TO SAMANTHA MAGUIRE (YOUTUBE) ONLY CHAPTERS 7 AND SO ON BELONG TO ME NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR WOLFQUEST BELONG TO ME EITHER SHE STOPPED MAKING THIS SERIES ON PART 6 SO I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY HERE AND MAKE A FANFICTION VERSION OF IT!
1. Chapter 1: Shalon meets Anuk

**JUST A REMINDER: Alright, guys, before you read this fanfiction, I am going to remind you: NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME AND WOLFQUEST DOESN'T BELONG TO ME EITHER! All of this story (except for chapter 7 and so on) BELONG TO SAMANTHA MAGUIRE (YouTube)! SHE ALSO MADE THE TITLE WOLFQUEST PACK STORY AND HER STORY WAS SO INTERESTING BUT SHE STOPPED AT PART 6 THE STORY WASN'T FINISHED YET SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A VERSION OF IT AND CONTINUE THE STORY HERE!**

Shalon, a masculine, tall pure black male wolf with dark amber eyes raced across Amethyst Mountain, in Yellowstone National Park. A grizzly bear was following, roaring, close behind. Finally, Shalon stopped, panting. He looked behind him. The bear was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, phew..." he said, relieved. "I think I lost him." Shalon sighed. "I really need a pack. I can't continue on living on my own," said Shalon, observing the park. "That bear could've sliced me up in 2 if I wasn't so swift." Shalon approached an elk carcass next to a tall, dead tree. He ate up to give him the strength he needed to continue his journey. Suddenly, he smelled something. He stopped eating and lifted his head, sniffing deeper. It smelled like another wolf! Shalon gasped to himself. "A-Am I in wolf territory?" he stammered, gulping. "Well, maybe this wolf will accept me in his pack. And, even if he won't, I'm sure I could take on him."

Shalon followed the smell into the woods where the elk hunting grounds were. He continued to follow the smell. Not long after, he found a small, female wolf who had black fur like Shalon, but she had white tints on her fur and her eyes were bright yellow. "Wh-who are you? I-I don't mean to intrude in your territory or anything." The she-wolf laughed. "Don't worry. I'm a loner wolf." Shalon smiled slightly. "So am I! My pack leader chased me out of my other pack because I'm too old to be in his pack anymore, apparently." "Hey, so did mine!" said the she-wolf. They both chuckled. "I never thought we had so much in common," said Shalon. "My name's Shalon, by the way. What's yours?" "I'm Anuk," responded the she-wolf, smiling sweetly. Shalon smiled with his teeth showing. "Hey... Why don't we start a pack, together?" said Shalon. He blushed bright red. Anuk's mouth opened, forming an "O" shape. Her ears drooped down and she smiled embarrasedly, blushing red as well. "O-Oh my... What an offer! O-Of course. I'd love to create a pack with you." Anuk licked Shalon on the cheek, causing Shalon to blush even more. Soon, his face looked more red than black.

Anuk nuzzled Shalon and the 2 fell in love. That night, under the moon, they together howled to the full moon, and nuzzled eachother, promising to protect eachother for the rest of their lives.

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed this story! Chapter 2 is soon to come! And remember, kitties and doggies are AWESOME! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Shalon and Anuk meet Kimbra

**Sorry for not writing in a while! Anyway, here you go! Chapter 2! P.S, this chapter takes place the night when Anuk and Shalon howled at the moon and became mates (Chapter 1).**

Shalon felt someone - or rather some _thing_ \- wake him up in the middle of the night. He woke up, and found his dear mate Anuk standing right beside him. "Why are you waking me up at such a late hour?" grumbled Shalon. "Sorry for waking you up, Shalon," said Anuk, starting to sniff the air. "But I smell another wolf around!" Shalon immiediately sat up when he heard this.

He raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air deeply. "Anuk," he finally said, "You're right. I smell the strong smell of wolf. Let's go!" And the pair followed the smell. It continued to grow stronger and stronger until it came to the point when Anuk and Shalon couldn't bare it anymore. And that point happened when they finally found the wolf they were looking for.

The wolf was very small - smaller than Anuk - and looked like a one-year old she-pup. She had firey-ginger fur and had dark amber eyes like Shalon. The midnight-black wolf growled at the pup. "Shalon, stop!" said Anuk. "What?" asked Shalon. "Shalon, don't hurt the poor thing," said Anuk, a look of plead in her eyes. "It's only a pup. It's not too young, but still." "Then what should we do with it?" asked Shalon impatiently. "This "pup" has intruded on our territory!" "We should go talk to it," said Anuk. "Fine," grumbled Shalon, and approached the pup along with Anuk. "Uh... hi," said Shalon, awkwardly. He avoided eye contact with the stranger pup. "Uh... hi," said the pup back. She also avoided eye contact with Shalon.

"Hello, young pup," said Anuk, smiling sweetly. She had a motherly tone to her voice. "What are you doing all alone in the middle of the night? You should be with your pack, sleeping." "I-I don't wanna tell you," responded the she-pup shyly, rubbing her left foreleg on her right foreleg. "It's okay," said Anuk gently. "You can tell us what happened. We won't hurt you, we promise." After a short silence, the pup replied, "Um... okay. I guess I could tell you. My name is Kimbra, and last week my entire pack got killed by hunters and I was the only one who survived."

"Oh, that's so sad!" said Anuk. "I feel sorry for you and your pack." "Thank you," said Kimbra, with a crooked grin on her face. "I'm sorry for you as well," said Shalon, with a bit of sympathy in his gruff, strong voice. "My name is Shalon, and this is Anuk." "It's nice to meet you both," said Kimbra, with a wide smile on her face. Anuk looked over at Shalon and said, "Kimbra, would you please give me and Shalon a moment alone? We have to discuss something." "Sure," said Kimbra. "It's no problem at all. But don't make it too long."

"Thank you," said Anuk. Anuk gave Shalon a serious expression on her face and said, "Shalon, follow me." "Uh... okay?" said Shalon, he looked back at Kimbra for a short while as he followed his mate.

Shalon and Anuk came to a tall thick tree that had dark green leaves. The leaves were still green because it was only early fall. "What is it?" asked Shalon. "Shalon," said Anuk, with another pleading look in her eye, "let Kimbra join our pack." Shalon raised an eyebrow as he thought about it. "Okay," he finally agreed. "But she'll need to learn to hunt." "Okay," said Anuk, looking the happiest she'd ever been, "and thank you, Shalon." "Let's go back to her now," said Shalon, smiling warmly. They walked back to Kimbra, warm, greeting smiles plastered on their faces.

"Kimbra," said Shalon, "welcome to the pack." At first, Kimbra was confused, but when she finally realized what Shalon meant she was practically jumping for joy. "..R-Really? OH MY GOODNESS! Thank you SO much!" Kimbra's eyes glittered like two stars. "Now calm down, little one," said Shalon. "You'll need to be serious about joining our pack." "Oh, right," said Kimbra, grinning sheepishly. "Now," said Shalon, "we're going to need to find food to sustain our strength. There's going to be a long journey ahead of us. Are you ready, guys?" "Of course," said Anuk. "I'd follow you to the end of the world, Shalon." "I'm ready!" said Kimbra, wagging her tail excitedly. "Then let's go!" And the three wolves left. Anuk and Kimbra followed Shalon close behind.

 _..._

Shalon, Anuk and Kimbra had been running for a very long time. They had run the whole night, in fact, and the sun was already starting to rise over the horizon. Its warm rays fed the flowers and plants. Anuk and Kimbra were starting to fall behind because they were getting tired. Finally, Anuk managed to catch up with Shalon. "Sh-Shalon! W-wait!" she panted. Finally, Shalon stopped. "Sh-Shalon," panted Anuk, her tongue hanging out, "w-we need to.. rest.."

Shalon yawned. He hadn't slept for most of last night so he was sleep-deprived. "Y-You're right, Anuk. Okay... let's rest." "Kimbra!" yelled Shalon. Kimbra finally stopped running. She looked very tired too. "Kimbra, we'll need to rest. We will continue our journey when day has come." "Okay!" called Kimbra. And they all laid down, closing their sleepy eyes, resting their heads on their front paws.

 _Afternoon._

Shalon felt warm, bright rays spread across his midnight-black fur. He knew afternoon had come. He stretched and woke up. So did Kimbra and Anuk. Shalon sniffed deeply. He smelled e _lk_. Shalon could smell an elk herd close by. "Alright, everybody!" called Shalon. "It's time for us to continue our journey. I smell an elk herd close by." "Wow!" said Kimbra excitedly. "This is gonna be my first actual hunt ever!" Shalon turned back at Kimbra. "Kimbra, you'll have to stay here." "But why?" asked Kimbra, her ears drooping down with her eyes enlarging.

"Because you're still young," said Anuk. "And we don't want you to get hurt by the elk. They could kick you and even kill you."

"Oh... okay," said Kimbra, sitting down, looking at the ground sadly.


	3. Chapter 3: Pups are Born

**I just published two chapters in one day! :D**

Shalon sighed, saying, "Well, let's go, Anuk." Anuk followed Shalon inside an elk hunting ground as she looked back at Kimbra.

Finally, they found the elk herd. All of the members of the herd were female cows - with one male bull elk leading them all. Shalon and Anuk crouched down, trying not to make a noise as they stalked toward the elk herd. "Anuk, remember we need the weakest cow," whispered Shalon. "Right," whispered back Anuk. They could tell which was the weakest member of the herd by smelling their blood. Whoever had the faintest smell of blood was the weakest. Finally, when they were close enough towards the weakest cow, Shalon whispered, "And... GO!" When he said "go" he was yelling instead of whispering. This scared the cow, of course, causing her to try to run away from the two wolves. Anuk and Shalon chased it, causing it to run away from its herd.

"GO FOR THE FRONT, I'LL GO FOR THE BACK!" yelled Shalon. Anuk nodded as she leapt towards the elk, biting its neck at the front causing it to moo out in pain. Shalon leapt for its rear, biting it, drawing blood.

They clawed and injured the female elk repeatedly until it hit the ground with a soft _thump_. It was dead. Shalon checked for any life still inside the elk until he realized it was dead.

"It's dead," remarked Shalon.

"Let's go call Kimbra!" said Anuk. The two wolves howled. "KIMBRA, COME!" called Shalon. Back at where Kimbra was (a little outside of the elk hunting ground), when she heard the howls and Shalon's call her ears perked and she raised her head. "They're calling for me!" she said to herself, and followed their howls. They kept on getting louder and louder with each of Kimbra's step until she finally reached them. The three wolves dug in.

 _3 weeks later._

Kimbra was in a different elk hunting ground in a forest. Like the other elk herd, all of the members of the herd were female except for the leader, who was male. Shalon had taught Kimbra how to hunt in the past three weeks because the pack needed all the help they could get to get food to sustain their strength, otherwise Kimbra would be useless. And now this was Kimbra's first actual hunt. She was silently stacking towards the elk herd, barely making a sound. "Okay," she whispered to herself, "go for the weakest cow, just like Shalon told you..." She sniffed the air for the faintest smell of elk blood. The cow with the faintest smell of blood would be the weakest cow of the herd.

Kimbra chased the cow far away from its herd and bit the poor elk on its front and back. It inflicted much damage on the elk. Then, finally, when the elk tried to kick Kimbra in the chest with her front hooves, Kimbra dug her claws inside the elk's neck, causing it to fall to the ground, helpless. Kimbra checked for any life still inside the elk until she figured out it was dead.

Kimbra was so excited. She had actually succeeded in her very first actual elk hunt. She howled in celebration, as all wolves do when they manage to bring down a large animal such as elk or deer. She dug into the elk carcass, eating and eating until she was full. "I'm so proud of myself!" said Kimbra. Tears of joy were actually starting to swell in her eyes, but Kimbra blinked them away. "This means I can hunt all by myself, with no help whatsoever!" Kimbra sighed after a short silence. "Well, I better go back to my pack." Kimbra ran all the way to her pack.

"Guys, you won't believe what just happened!" said Kimbra, panting. "I actually brought down my very first elk!" Anuk and Shalon smiled. "That's great, Kimbra," said Anuk. That's when Kimbra noticed Anuk had tired eyes, and her belly was a bit swollen. But she didn't comment on it. "We're glad you're here because we need to talk to you." Then Kimbra noticed how Anuk had a tired voice as well. But she still didn't comment on it. "Oh.. Alright!" said Kimbra.

"Kimbra, we'll need to leave Amethyst Mountain very soon, if not tomorrow," said Shalon. He sounded quite serious. "Huh? But why?" asked Kimbra. "I'm expecting pups," said Anuk. "Really! That's great!" said Kimbra excitedly. "I feel so happy for you!" "Thank you," said Anuk. "But we'll need to find a den and fast!" said Shalon. "And winter is coming very soon," said Anuk. "I say we leave in two days," said Shalon. "We'll have to move quickly because we have no idea when the pups will be born." "Alright," said Kimbra. "I'm fine with it," said Anuk.

 _Two days later._

It was night. Anuk, Shalon and Kimbra stretched as they woke up. "Alright!" said Shalon. "We're going to Slough Creek!" "Okay!" yawned Kimbra. "Shalon, let's leave now," said Anuk. "I can feel my pups kicking in my belly." "Then let's do it!" said Shalon. "Yeah, what are we waiting for!" agreed Kimbra. And they left.

 _3 months later._

Anuk, Kimbra and Shalon had travelled as far as they could remember. They had traveled for three months, in fact - they had started their journey in September and now it was December. Snow covered Slough Creek. Since they had traveled for so long, they had to rest and eat and drink on the way. "We've made it!" panted Shalon. "Finally!" said Kimbra, not less tired than Shalon. "It took forever to get over here!" "We should find a den," said Shalon. "Okay, then," said Anuk, sounding more tired than ever. "Let's go." Shalon, Anuk, and Kimbra continued to walk, leaving fresh tracks on the snow. Finally, they found a den in Saddle Meadows.

"Well, we've finally found a den!" said Shalon. "Anuk, is this the den you want to give birth to your pups in?" "Of course!" said Anuk. "It's exactly like the den I had pictured in my mind." They all howled in celebration.

 _3 months later._

It was now spring. Three months had passed since Shalon, Anuk and Kimbra had settled down in a nice den in Saddle Meadows. The journey to Slough Creek was long, but it was worth it because now that it was spring Anuk had finally given birth to her pups! There were four pups in the litter. There was a brownish male pup, Kovou, a swift pure white male pup with black tints called Sprint, the ginger she-pup with white tints called Shelby, and the dark brown male pup called Wika. "They are so adorable," chuckled Shalon as he regurgitated some elk meat he had eaten to feed the pups. Shalon, Anuk and Kimbra planned for there to be a bright future ahead of their pack, and they never wanted things to change.


	4. Chapter 4: Kimbra's Exile

_Two weeks later._

The pack of Shalon, Anuk, Kimbra and the four pups had decided to give ranks. Shalon was the Alpha Male, Anuk was the Alpha Female, Kimbra was the beta and the pups had no ranks yet, of course. Kimbra was the pupsitter of the pups when Anuk and Shalon went hunting. Kimbra loathed this job, as the pups tended to be rather mischievious and this caused Kimbra to lose alot of her playful personality. One day, however, changed the pack's lives forever.

"Dad!" said Kovou. "Dad!" said Sprint. "Dad!" said Shelby. "DAD!" cried Wika. "WHAT?!" groaned Shalon. "Dad, please play with us!" said all the pups in unison. "Sorry, pups, I can't," said Shalon. "I have to go hunt. But Kimbra will watch over you." "Fine..." groaned the pups. Anuk rushed over and regurgitated some elk meat to give to her pups. Then, she sped off to hunt more elk.

"You guys behave," said Shalon as he walked away. "Kimbra, come here!" called Shalon. "Huh?" said Kimbra. "Oh, coming.." Kimbra sighed. "I hope I won't have to watch those stupid pups again," she grumped to herself. "What is it?" she asked. "Kimbra, I'm going on a hunt and you'll have to watch the pups," he said. Kimbra groutched as she lazily walked over to the pups. "I'll be back soon," he called as he ran towards the nearest elk hunting ground.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you four little monsters.." sighed Kimbra.

"Kimbra, I'm hungry! Kimbra, I want to play! Kimbra, Kimbra!" begged the pups. "OKAY, OKAY, OKAY!" yelled Kimbra. "I'm gonna go get food. You all behave and stay at the den.." As Kimbra was leaving, she noticed how Kovou was playfighting with his sister Shelby. "KOVOU! Leave your sister alone!" scolded Kimbra as she picked up Kovou by the scruff and set him down away from Shelby.

"I'LL BE BACK SOON!" called Kimbra as she walked towards an elk carcass. "OKAY!" called back the pups. Kimbra went over to the nearest elk carcass and ate some of the meat. She returned back to the den. It strangely smelled of bear. "Okay, I'm back!" said Kimbra as she was about to regurgitate the elk meat when she realized something shocking. There were only three pups?! "Guys... WHERE'S YOUR BROTHER WIKA?!" All the remaining pups came towards her, seeming sad. "Bear! Wika! Gone!" they whimpered. "Guys! One at a time. Okay, Shelby, can you tell me what happened?" asked Kimbra. "A-a bear got Wika," whimpered Shelby, tears streaming down her face. "WHAT?!" cried Kimbra. "Tha-that's terrible!" Tears started swelling up in Kimbra's eyes. "I-I have to tell Shalon..." Kimbra turned her face towards the sky and howled, "SHALON! COME BACK, QUICK!"

Shalon stopped chasing after the weakest cow in an elk herd when he heard Kimbra's howl. "Huh? Kimbra's calling me? Oh my.. well, this better be important." Shalon raced back to his den. Shalon was about to ask Kimbra why she had called him here when he noticed something strange. "Wait... one... two... three? Kimbra, where's Wika?" "Th-That's what I wanted to talk to you about.." said Kimbra, her voice cracked. She wiped a tear that was trickling down her face.

"I'm listening," said Shalon. He sounded serious. "I'm so sorry Shalon.. b-but a bear got Wika while I was gone for food.." Kimbra whimpered. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" yelled Shalon, baring his teeth at the beta wolf. "Shalon, it's not my fault!" whimpered Kimbra. Her stomach was churning. "NOT YOUR FAULT?!" cried Shalon. "Shalon, the bear-" "DO NOT BLAME THIS ON THE BEAR, KIMBRA!" yelled Shalon. "Shalon, please! If you would just listen-" "That DOES IT! Kimbra, you are banished from this pack. RUN AND NEVER COME BACK! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!" Kimbra burst into tears and ran away from the pack territory. "What have I done... I-I killed Wika!" Kimbra ran and ran and ran. "I'm a monster.." Kimbra continued to run.

Kimbra finally decided to lay down. It was about to rain. "I-I'm so sorry Shalon," whimpered Kimbra as she rested her head on her forepaws and slept.

Some stranger wolves in the background began to howl sadly.

"I banished her..." grumbled Shalon to Anuk. "You WHAT!" cried Anuk. She was almost about to cry. "Shalon, you can't do this," whimpered Anuk as a tear started to flow out of her eye. "The bear killed Wika, not Kimbra. Bring her _back, please_!"

"No," said Shalon, baring his fangs again. "Kimbra is _gone_ and will _never_ return. AM I CLEAR ON THIS?!"

Anuk lowered her head. "Fine..."


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Kimbra

**Hey, guys! The awesomeness of kitties and doggies is BACK! So, I'd just like to tell you that, as like in the last chapter, Kimbra has been exiled due to a little misunderstanding. So Kimbra is no longer a member of Shalon and Anuk's pack, and now they have no beta. Also, the script has sort of changed. There will be the same pack, but a different story. One year has passed, and Shalon and Anuk's pups are now a year old (same age as Kimbra was when she was still in the pack), so the pack's territory at Saddle Meadows has become small for all of them and they have decided to move back to Amethyst Mountain, and claimed the same territory as Shalon and Anuk formerly did when they had just met Kimbra and settled down. Also, we are close to getting to the chapters I wrote myself (Chapter 7 and so on :D)**

 _Middle of the night._

Shalon, like his entire pack, was still sleeping. The sky was painted a deep blue as it seemed like the entire national park was sleeping (WolfQuest takes place in Yellowstone National Park like this story). Shalon was having a flashback that went back to the time when Shalon exiled Kimbra.

 _Flashback_

 _Kimbra looked up Shalon, scared and afraid of what he might do. "Shalon, please! If you would just listen-" But unfortunately, the rage-filled wolf cut off her words by shouting, "That DOES IT! Kimbra, you are banished from this pack. RUN AND NEVER COME BACK! I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!"_

 _End of Flashback_

Shalon immiediately woke up, panting. "W-What?! Kimbra?!" Shalon looked around, Kimbra nowhere to be seen. "What the...?! Oh.. It was just a dream.." Shalon sighed and layed back down, rested his head on his front paws, closed his eyes and continued to sleep.

 _Morning._

The sun was low in the sky, the sky painted sky-blue (obviously) and the flowers started to bloom, life rustling in Yellowstone.

Shalon sighed to himself. "I miss Kimbra but I'm still mad at her. If she wasn't in our pack then maybe Wika would be still alive.. I just don't know what to do... I don't know if it was her fault, or the bear's fault..." Shalon blew air with his nose sadly, sort of like a sigh but with the nose instead of the mouth, looking down. Suddenly, Shalon's oldest pup, Kovou, raced towards him. "Dad!" "Kovou?" Shalon turned around to face his cheerful pup. "Hey dad," said Kovou, smiling. His parents loved Kovou. Kovou was cheerful but serious at the same time. A perfect balanced pup anyone would want.

"Hello, Kovou," said Shalon, smiling back. "What's wrong?" "Well, I was just wondering... You know... Umm..." Kovou nervously looked down, and crossed his right leg with his left leg, the same way Kimbra used to do when she was shy or nervous. This, obviously, angered Shalon.

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" yelled Shalon, starting to show his fangs.

"Well, I was wondering, who is Kimbra?"

It angered Shalon even more that he had actually uttered Kimbra's name. "K-Kimbra?! What do you mean?! Where you have you heard such a name!" cried Shalon, almost shouting.

"Well, let's just say that you talk in your dreams..." Kovou smiled exactly like Kimbra did when she was shy or nervous. Shalon was now so angry he was about to explode.

"Listen, Kimbra is NO ONE. Now never mention that name ever again! AM I CLEAR?!"

"Gosh, dad, fine..." Kovou ran away.

"Hmm.. But I really wanna know who Kimbra is.." said Kovou as he was running.

"Ah, now I get it! Maybe mom knows about her!" Kovou quickened his pace, and ran as fast as he could to his mother, Anuk.

"Hi, mom," said Kovou, smiling in a silly way to his mother. "Huh? Oh hi, Kovou," said Anuk, smiling back. Anuk was the best mother, as she almost always spoke in a motherly tone towards pups, even if she didn't know them at all. "How are you, sweetie?" "I'm fine, thanks," said Kovou, still smiling. "I have a question." "Well go ahead," replied Anuk. "Who is Kimbra? I know you know who she is. Please, mom," said Kovou, his smile quickly vanishing. "Well, I guess I could tell you," responded Anuk. "You have the right to know."

"Kimbra was a lovely she-pup, and used to be in our pack. She was the beta and your pupsitter when you were just weeks old. She was around your age when we first found her, a teenage pup, like you. We found her the night after me and your father met which was the same day, but we met during the day. Anyways, Kimbra had lost her pack some weeks ago to hunters and she was the only one who survived. So, we took her inside our pack. When we journeyed to Slough Creek as I was pregnant with you, she was there. Even before that when we had to journey for food. Kimbra was the loveliest teenage pup we had ever met, well the second loveliest teenage pup after you and your siblings. She was very helpful and I'm sure we'll never forget her. But then one day..."

Suddenly, Anuk stopped and sniffed as hot tears flooded her bright yellow eyes. "What, mom? What happened?" asked Kovou, curious to know. "Oh, Kovou.. I wish I could tell you but my heart breaks every time I even think about what happened to Kimbra. I can't talk about this anymore... sorry." Anuk sniffled again and her tears started flowing out of her eyes.

"Oh.. It's okay mom, I understand. I won't bother you anymore, I'll leave you alone." And Kovou left.

"I wish I could know what happened," sighed Kovou as he continued walking away from his mother. "Hmm... But maybe Shelby and Sprint know about Kimbra. I'll ask them. But I wonder where they are.." Finally, he found them. "Oh great," he grumbled, "they're acting like little pups again.."

"Keep on running, Shelby, but you'll never catch me!" laughed Sprint as he ran away from his younger sister. "Why don't you give up already if you know I'm too fast for you?" Sprint was by far the fastest member of his pack. That's exactly why his parents named him Sprint.

"In your dreams, Sprint!" cried Shelby. "I'm right behind you in case you don't know. You better run faster, ha!"

"Shelby, Sprint!" called Kovou, catching his younger siblings' attention. They quickly ran towards him, smiling in a silly way. "Huh, oh hey Kovou," said Sprint.

Shelby continued to run after Sprint, laughing, when she noticed Kovou. "Oh, hey Kovou!"

"Listen, guys, I need to talk to you," said Kovou. He sounded quite serious.

"Listening," smirked Shelby.

"Go ahead," said Sprint.

"Well, do you remember a wolf named Kimbra? She used to be in our pack, but I don't know what happened to her.." said Kovou. He really wanted to know what happened to Kimbra.

"No, I don't," said Shelby, seeming confused.

"Me neither," said Sprint. "Sorry, Kovou."

"Darn it... That's okay," muttered Kovou. "But I need to find her. Shelby, Sprint, guys, help me find her. I'm sure she's around here."

"Are you crazy, Kovou?!" cried Sprint, shocked his older brother would try to do this. "You don't even know what happened to her. She could be dead by now."

"Sprint is right, Kovou," agreed Shelby. "You don't know what happened to Kimbra or where she is.."

"Great, thanks for helping me," said Kovou sarcastically with a low growl. Kovou stormed off, leaving the place. "Pfft, it's not even like I need them," muttered Kovou, obviously angry. "I know Kimbra is alive and I'm going to find her and no one will stop me."

 _Night._

It was bedtime for Kovou's pack. He was still determined to find Kimbra. "I wonder what you look like, Kimbra," muttered Kovou to himself, looking up at the star-litten sky. He dozed off.

Kovou started to dream about how Kimbra probably looks like. He imagined her as pure white with some black tints, like his brother Sprint, running through the blackness of the night.

 _Morning._

Kovou woke up as the sun's rays spread out on his brownish fur. "What a dream..." he muttered to himself. All of a sudden, Kovou's younger sister Shelby walked up to him, a serious expression on her face. "Kovou, we need to talk.."

"Oh, hi, Shelby. What's wrong?" asked Kovou.

"Look, I've thought about what you said yesterday and... I'm in." Shelby smiled at her older brother.

"Really?!" said Kovou, excitedly. Shelby nodded. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Kovou. And Kovou ran excitedly through the woods. "Hey, wait for me!" cried Shelby. She ran off after Kovou. And the two wolves took off on their journey to find the long-lost beta Kimbra.


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Kimbra Part 2

**WolfQuest Pack Story - Chap 6 - Finding Kimbra Part 2**

 _Same time as the last chapter._

As soon as Shelby and Kovou had left and were out of sight, the pack started to wake up.

"Come on, pups! Time to wake up for your hunting lesson!" said Anuk, unaware that Shelby and Kovou were missing.

"Okay, mom! I'm ready!" said Sprint, stretching.

Anuk looked around, surprised that only Sprint had woken up. The only wolves Anuk could see were Shalon and Sprint.

"Sprint? Where are your brother and sister Kovou and Shelby?" said Anuk, sounding worried.

"I don't know...?" said Sprint, looking around. Indeed, Shelby and Kovou had completely vanished.

"I need to warn your dad!" said Anuk, quickly rushing over to her husband. "Shalon!"

"Shalon, wake up!" said Anuk, shaking the alpha male.

"Uh... wha?" said Shalon, opening his sleepy amber eyes. His eyes quickly widened when his beloved mate seemed worried.

"Anuk, what's wrong?!" asked Shalon. Although he seemed tough on the outside, he was really just a big softy deep on the inside.

"K-Kovou and Shelby are gone!" cried Anuk. "Only Sprint is left!"

"WHAT!" cried Shalon, leaping to his feet.

"Yes! You heard me correctly!" said Anuk.

All of a sudden, they could hear pawsteps. They turned and saw Sprint running towards them. "Wait! Mom! Dad! I think I know where Kovou and Shelby are!"

When Sprint arrived, he said, "They were talking about a wolf named Kimbra and wanted to go find her.."

Shalon gave Sprint a stern look, as if he was saying, _Is that all?_

"That's all I know," shrugged Sprint as if it wasn't important.

"What! Why didn't you tell me this before!" Shalon barked, baring his fangs at his second-oldest son.

"Sorry, dad," muttered Sprint, showing his face away from Shalon in shame, lowering it. "I didn't know it was that important.."

Then Sprint walked over to his dad and began chewing his neck, as if to say, _Please forgive me!_

"It's okay, Sprint, it's okay," said Shalon with a low growl.

"But we still need to go find Kovou and Shelby, before something bad happens to them. Anuk, stay here to guard our territory. Sprint, come with me."

"Okay, Shalon," said Anuk, sadly, her ears drooping down. "But please don't go too long, and when you come back make sure you bring our pups with you. I just worry so much for them. What if they were... abducted?" Anuk started sobbing and lowered her head as soft teardrops hit the ground.

"It's okay, honey, it's okay," said Shalon comfortingly, going over to Anuk and licking her face to make her feel better.

Anuk raised her face and forced a smile. "We promise we'll bring back our pups, and we won't stay out in the forest for more than at least 10 days."

"Thank you, Shalon," said Anuk. Shalon stroked Anuk's ears and ran off. "We'll be back soon!" he called. Sprint followed closely behind.

 _In the meanwhile..._

"We need to find food," said Kovou. "I'm starting to get hungry."

"Same here!" said Shelby, her stomach slightly growling. "Let's go."

No sooner than Shelby had said that had Kovou suddenly started to sprint off. Shelby followed him, a bit surprised by his sudden action.

"I smell elk," said Kovou. But then he stopped, a look of revulsion on his face. Shelby quickly caught up with Kovou and ran up to the elk, unaware of the predator guarding it. "..Darn it, a bear is guarding it! Shelby, watch out!" Shelby was about to take a bite of the elk when she heard a bear growl. She looked up and saw a grizzly bear, and he did not look too pleased. He was about to claw Shelby but she quickly ran back to Kovou.

"Well, what should we do?!" asked Shelby.

Kovou held his breath for five seconds. After, he said, "Okay, this may sound crazy, but we need to eat!" Kovou was the type of wolf who would not take "no" for an answer that easily. He was determined to eat that elk, even if it cost his life. He quickly ran up to the bear without thinking and bit the bear twice.

He was going to bite the bear a third time but the bear quickly took notice and clawed Kovou. He backed away.

Although Shelby was now the youngest pup because Wika had died, she knew what Kovou was doing was downright mad. "Kovou, stop that right now! That bear will kill you!"

Kovou did not listen. He bit the bear again. "If we don't eat we'll die anyways!" he said.

The bear continued injuring Kovou. Bears can be the worst bullies, especially to wolves.

"Kovou, STOP THAT!" yelled Shelby, sternly. She pushed Kovou away from the bear with her nose.

Kovou still did not listen. Kovou was very, very determined to get that elk. Although he was extremely weak and his pulse was slowed, he charged at the bear one more time. The bear was really mad this time. He slapped Kovou with his paw, and the bear's sharp claws only made it worse. Kovou fell to the ground, his eyes closed.

Shelby gasped and quickly ran up to Kovou's body. "Kovou... Kovou, wake up! Kovou, WAKE UP!" Tears pierced the back of Shelby's eyes.

 _..._

Kovou woke up. "What, what, what!" he cried. He looked around. The elk carcass with the bear guarding it had somehow disappeared. He turned around. Shelby was there and she seemed calm. Kovou could've sworn a minute ago she was scared and sad, far away from content.

"What happened!" he cried. "What do you mean, "what happened?"" asked Shelby, calmly. She didn't sound like she was about to cry at all. "I heard you grunting and growling and whimpering while you were sleeping. Maybe you had a bad dream or something."

Kovou's eyes turned back to normal. It was... just a dream? Oh, thank goodness Kovou didn't actually die.

"Oh... erm, right," said Kovou, calmer now.

"We should get going..." said Shelby. Kovou and Shelby ran off, back on the search for Kimbra.

 _In the meanwhile, with Shalon and Sprint._

Shalon and Sprint continued looking for their pups. Shalon sniffed the air. "They're close," he remarked. "I can smell their scent."

Sprint saw two figures running off into the distance. A ginger wolf with white tints and a brownish wolf were running together. "Hey, look, dad! I can see them!" Sprint and Shalon ran faster.

Kovou and Shelby had no idea they were being followed by their dad and brother.

"When I get those two," muttered Shalon with a low growl, "they're not gonna like it!" Shalon growled loudly. He was really, really mad that his pups were looking for an exiled wolf.

Shalon continued following them. "KOVOU! SHELBY!" he yelled.

Kovou and Shelby stopped cold when they heard their father's voice shouting out their names. "Oh no, it can't be...!" said Kovou. He and Shelby turned around and, sure enough, Shalon and Sprint were following them.

"IT'S DAD!" cried Shelby. "Kovou, what should we do?!"

"RUN!" cried Kovou. As soon as he said that he and his little sister ran off as fast as they could. They didn't want to face their dad's fury. It was bad enough that Shalon had a bad temper. Now he was about to take it out on both of them.

"Oh no, they didn't!" said Shalon, stopping when he saw what his pups were doing. Sprint stopped as well. Shalon and Sprint took off again, determined to catch them.

What they didn't know was a strange wolf was watching them.

The wolf stared at Kovou and Shelby from the bushes. "Hmm... they must be in trouble," she said to herself.

"Hey! You! Come hide behind this dead tree!" shouted the wolf, referring to the dead tree next to the bushes she was hiding in.

Kovou and Shelby stopped. "Huh?" said Kovou. He and Shelby turned around. They saw a she-wolf with a firey-ginger coat and dark amber eyes hiding in the bushes. "Come here!" she said, beckoning them with her paw.

"Kovou, we don't know that wolf," said Shelby.

"I know, but we have no choice," sighed Kovou. "Let's go." And with that the two wolves walked towards the stranger wolf and hid behind a fallen dead tree that was next to the bushes where the other wolf was hiding.

Shalon and Sprint looked around. For some reason, Kovou and Shelby had completely vanished. "WHERE ARE THEY!" yelled Shalon with enough fury to stop a football match.

"Thanks for helping us," smiled Shelby. "I'm Shelby."

"Yeah, thanks," said Kovou. "I'm Kovou."

"With pleasure," smiled the wolf. "I'm Kimbra."


	7. Chapter 7

**WolfQuest Pack Story - Chapter Seven - Reunion**

 **Before starting this chapter, Imma leave you guys a message. I am SO, SO SORRY that I had to make you wait this long for an update. I feel like a hypocrite now. I had lost interest in writing this story and I stopped writing for a while. Again, sorry. I promise I will try writing some more in the future. I have really improved with stories now. Without furthur ado...**

"KIMBRA?!" shrieked Kovou, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. "You're the wolf we were looking for!"

Shelby nodded, not less surprised than Kovou. They couldn't believe they had finally found the long-lost beta.

"Why were you looking for me?" questioned Kimbra, confusion and curiosity gleaming in her amber eyes.

"Well, it all started when my dad was talking about you in his sleep," explained Kovou. "I got curious about what he was talking about but when I asked him he got all angry all of a sudden. So I asked mom but she broke down in tears in the middle of it. She said you were my pupsitter and the beta of our pack. Until 'one day'. So me and Shelby have left on our adventure to find you. And I guess we have..."

A long, awkward silence hung in the air. Kovou decided to let this go on until Kimbra seemed to be getting uncomfortable.

"So, erm... I used to be a... pupsitter? I can't remember that."

An even more awkward and longer silence engulfed the three wolves.

"Well, uh. You HAVE to remember something," said Shelby.

"Tell us about yourself," said Kovou. "Your memory might come back to you... or something."

Another awkward silence.

"Well," said Kimbra. "I don't have a pack. I'm a loner wolf. When I was really young, I used to be in a pack until they all got killed by hunters. I was the only one who escaped. Then a wolf called Shalon and his mate Anuk offered me into their pack. I got so excited, I remember. And I got on my first hunt ever. Huh. And I succeeded, on top of that. Shalon was a really fine teacher." Kimbra stopped and smiled. "Sure, he used to have anger issues but I never really minded. Then, Anuk got pregnant and we all had to journey over to Slough Creek. When Anuk finally gave birth and we had settled down in a den, I became the pupsitter of the pack rather than a beta and that was really tiresome. But I bore with it. Until... Until one day."

Another awkward silence.

The smile Kimbra had on her face vanished. "When I went out to hunt food for the pups, when I came back, one of the pups, Wiko, I think he was called, got killed by a bear while I was gone. I told Shalon the horrible news, and he got so mad he exiled me. I felt like a complete monster from that point on. I moved on, however, after a couple months and so I went to Amethyst Mountain. I'm a loner now and I fend for myself."

Kimbra paused. "Wait..."

She looked over at the two pups. "You... You're one of the pups I pupsat!"

Shelby and Kovou looked at eachother, then at Kimbra, then at eachother, then at Kimbra. This went on for what seemed like forever.

"You were our pupsitter?!" cried Shelby.

"You got exiled by dad?!" exclaimed Kovou.

Kimbra nodded. "Yep."

Shelby gasped. "I can't believe he was so cruel!"

Kovou nodded, agreeing with his little sister. "I also can't believe we used to have another brother! And on top of that, you weren't the one who killed Wiko! It was the bear!"

Kimbra nodded. "Right."

After a while, there was a rustling in the bushes. Everyone stopped dead. There was another rustle.

Kovou said, "What was that-" but he was interrupted by his younger brother, Sprint, and Shalon.

Shalon stared at his pups sternly, and so they cowered down, ears pinned, tail tucked safely between legs. They whimpered. Kimbra's heart sunk. This was Shalon; the wolf who had exiled her all those years ago. Well, it was only one year ago, actually. But it felt so long since then.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE OUR TERRITORY!" cried Shalon.

Sprint felt guilty for telling on Kovou and Shelby. He rubbed his left foreleg with his right foreleg, ears pinned, whimpering slightly.

"Me and your mother were worried sick! How could you commit such a despicable act!"

Then Shalon turned over to Kimbra. "AND WHO IS THIS!"

Kimbra flinched a little. Shalon was still bad-tempered. She didn't reply.

"Th-This is Kimbra," admitted Kovou. "Th-The wolf you were talking about in your dreams...?"

Shalon paused. His face turned from anger, to confusion. "...What is the meaning of this?"

Sorrow gleamed through Kimbra's eyes.

"It's Kimbra," said Shelby. "And she said you exiled because some long-lost sibling called Wiko died..."

Shalon paused. "First off, he was called Wika, not Wiko. And..."

A feeling of guilt washed over Shalon like a tidal wave. This was Kimbra, former beta of the pack.

"...Why did you banish me?" inquired Kimbra.

"..What?"

"WHY DID YOU BANISH ME?!" snapped Kimbra. Tears of anger and confusion stung her eyes.

Shalon looked down, then back at Kimbra. "Kimbra, I-"

"Why?!" cried Kimbra. Tears were now flowing freely out of her eyes. "Why? I never killed Wika, or whatever his name was! It was the bear! I suffered months of guilt, Shalon! I thought I was a _monster._ I thought I shouldn't exist. Sometimes I even contemplated suicide. Why, Shalon? Give me one good reason why you banished me!"

Shalon paused. He couldn't believe Kimbra had so much boldness to stand up for herself.

"Kimbra..." Shalon sighed.

Kimbra looked expectedly at the Alpha Male.

"...Kimbra, I'm sorry. Oh so irrecoverably sorry. I made the worst mistake I had ever made in my life. I guess I was so affected and stressed out about Wika's death that I had suddenly snapped. I instantly put the blame on you. I wasn't myself then. Sorry, Kimbra. It was downright cruel of me to do that to you."

Kimbra looked down at the ground.

"..You know, I can accept you back into the pack. If you'd like."

Kimbra's ears pricked. She looked at Shalon.

"...What? You'd really do that?"

Shalon nodded.

Kimbra smiled, then cried tears of joy. She nuzzled Shalon and hugged him.

"Thanks. You know. For the invitation back into the pack."

Shalon smiled. "You're more than welcome..."

Shelby smiled. She was about to speak when Shalon all of a sudden said...

"...Into our pack!"

Kovou cheered at the happy reunion. It was awkward at first, but now Shalon had finally warmed up to Kimbra.

"Well, we better head back to Anuk. She must be worried sick," said Shalon.

"Anuk? I remember Anuk. She was so nice to me. Much nicer than you," said Kimbra.

Things turned awkward.

"But don't worry!" said Kimbra, smiling now. "I forgive you for your past. Now, let's go back to our pack... Where is it again?"

Shalon smiled. "I'm glad you asked. It's just over at Saddle Meadows. C'mon!"

 **Remember, kitties and doggies are awesome! Oh, and sorry if this seemed a little rushed... It's almost bedtime, and tomorrow I have school. Anyway, goodbye!**


End file.
